Exiled
by Saphiere
Summary: Athaya, Tyrande and Malfurion's adopted child is promised to marry Anduin, and she will do anything to avoid it. Keiran her best friend and Grimlock a rogue she met help her escape forcing her into exile, Where will she go now, what will become of her?
1. Troublemaker

"Athaya!" yelled Keiran searching for his elf friend, I'm going to kill her for running off he thought to himself  
"You worry too much" Athaya giggled gracefully jumping out of a tree landing in a crouch. She was Tyrande and Malfurion's adoptive child, she took after her mother in the ways of the hunt. Athaya was tall, long silver-y white hair reaching her lower back and her skin was pale making her whole presence pemit a glow. She was muscular like all night elves and had a nack for getting into trouble, He was the human assigned to look after her for the duration of her visit to stormwind. Normally Keiran would not qualify but Athaya and he had been childhood friends, he was brought up in Darnassus along side her. She was light where he was dark, dark mop of hair covering his eyes, dark skinned and dark brown eyes. He was trained in the trade of warrior. "Athaya you could make this easier on me" Keiran muttered  
"and what fun would that be?"  
"for you? none, but for me it might help me rank up. Some of us actually have to work for status" she looked guilty, he knew she hated it when he brought up her rank amoungst society but he really needed this position.  
" I still can't believe you became a guard, Keir you're capable of so much more, when mother finally gives me my own division leave the guard and come fight for me" this was not the first time she had made such offer, Keiran sighed, the girl needed to be realistic.  
"Athay-" he was silenced by her putting her finger to his lip  
"Hush, you don't have to make up your mind now" she lowered his hand and looked around "have you seen Kahli?" she asked refering to her winterspring tiger companion  
"No?" she looked at him funny  
"Good, that's good" what was she talking about, for someone who's race is supposedly wise she came out with the oddest of things.  
"why did you-" He was attacked by a huge ball of white, Kahli, she pinned him down and licked his face whislt Athaya fell over laughing. Damn elf, he stood up and brushed himself off. "fine, we're leaving Elwynn forest, back to Stormwind" he threated,  
"NO! nooooo I'm sorry Keir" she begged throwing herself at him, he blushed, she smelled like Lillies and freshwater. " I don't want to go back just yet, I hate it in the keep it's so boring, elves are ment for the forest"  
He sighed. "Fine, we can go to the tavern"and she kissed him on the cheek, stepped back and whistled for her mount, The pure white stallion stepped out of the trees alongside his black mare. " Where's Arya?" he asked referring to her Winterspring tiger she usually rode.  
"This way i'll blend in more"  
he laughed "A pure white stallion, blend in, right"  
The pair made their way to Goldshire, chatting amoungst themselves.


	2. Grimlock

"You there lassie, care to duel?" A heavily accented dwarf addressed Athaya,she opened her mouth to reply but didn't have the chance "no, we're just hear for the tavern " Keiran answered for her despite her glare of annoyance. " I think the girl can answer for herself laddie" he replied narrowing his, a crowd was gathering around the trio now. Athaya swung off her horse and held out her hand to the man "Athaya, hunter' pointed to her now revealed ears 'night elf", the dwarf took her hand " Grimlock, rogue' stroked his beard 'dwarf" , she nodded at him and they stepped the desired distance away drawing their weapons. " 3...2...1" a bystander counted down and they twisted to begin. Grimlock threw a dagger at her which Athaya caught inches from her face, smiled,and threw it back. While he dodged she drew her arrows and fired hitting his shoulder and foot. He sprinted forward and she rolled to the side his dagger making a cut on her collar bone. She whistled Kahli entering the battler. The rogue was distracted by the beast and Athaya used the oppotunity to set a fire trap, she whistled again and Kahli dissapeared. Grimlock jumped forward with rage stepping into the trap and yelling with pain. Athaya noted his defense was down and took the chance to pounce on him and hold a knife to his throat "yeild!" she spat, the rogue said nothing "yeild!" she said again pressing the knife to draw blood.  
The dwarf coughed, "alright lass, I yeild" and she stood up, holding her hand out to Grimlock which she took and they stood facing the crowd. "Nice work elf!" shouted a commoner "Take that Grimlock, hah" shouted another, Grimlock turned to Athaya  
"I'd like to by you a drink, few can beat me and make short work of it " he smilled  
" That won't be neccessary" a voice said, the crowd parted to reveal Anduin and his guards, the crowd hasitly went to their knees, all except Athaya. Grimlock tugged her wrist in attempt to get her to kneel but she wasn't having any of it. She looked the prince in the eye, "oh hey Andy, did you see me fight?"  
"Yes Athaya, you are quite' he searched for a word' skilled" , her chest puffed in pride  
" I've been training, you see" she said smiling, Anduin however didn't look so happy, he turned to Grimlock  
"You, dwarf, what do you think you are doing dueling my beloved?" Grimlock looked taken aback  
"Beloved?" Grimlock gasped  
" Beloved?" Keiran breathed, this can't be happening  
"BELOVED?!" yelled Athaya, "you are surely mistaken Anduin,"  
" arranged today, you and I are to be wed" smiled Anduin holding his hand out to Athaya "come you are wanted in the castle" Athaya looked severly pissed off, Keiran noticed  
"My horse is healthy, I shall ride her" she swatted his hand away ignoing the astonished gasps of the commoners around her and turned to Grimlock "thanks for the fight, we'll be in touch" and not waiting to see if Anduin and his guards followed took off towards Stormwind.


	3. Let down

Athaya was alone in her room, she was miserable. She had been allowed to quickly portal to her home to voice her disdain of this arranged marriage and beg for it be called off. To no luck, she'd even pulled the 'you're not even my real parents' card but that just got her promptly teleported back to Stormwind. In all honesty she always just assumed she would marry Keiran, she bit her lip. "No" she muttered to herself," you decided years ago you must never think of him like that". Athaya thought Keiran was incredible, he was destined for greatness. She wasn't sure how she knew it but she did, almost as if she could see it. Athaya laughed despite herself, she was no priestess material she couldn't foresee anything.

A knock at her door drew her out of her slump, "come in" she called and in entered Keiran. She looked up at him, Keiran would know what to do, Keiran _always_ knew what to do. He was her voice of reason, her rock, _hers._

She mentally slapped herself, dammit brain. Keiran was just standing there watching her mental struggle, he always knew when she did this for he claimed she pulled faces. She drew her attention to him "dude" she whispered.  
"I know" he said softly, there was a pause before the two surged forward to embrace one another. "Me, a wife" Athaya laughed bitterly "and a future queen at that, who would have known Keir" she stepped out of the embrace to look him in the eyes.  
"Athaya, you can't even look after yourself. How on earth are you supposed to rule a kingdom" he teased lightly  
"The real question is, why me? What about all those noble born humans, HECK why not gnome. What do I bring to the table? Hellfire it's Anduin too, I practically thought of him as my cousin" she made a face "why me"  
Keiran shifted uncomfortably and Athaya's ears perked up "Keiran you know why?!" he looked at the ground and she punched him in the arm "KEIR!"  
" I wasn't supposed to hear anything, it's not for me to say" he looked away guilty  
" The hell it's not for you to say" she tackled him onto the bed, sitting on him pinning his arms down. Keiran was getting over the final stages of puberty so he couldn't fight back against her natural night elf strength, despite him being older. Keiran struggled for a moment before giving up, he softened his face and look into her eyes. "Aya" he said quietly using her nick name "would it really be so bad? Anduin would treat you right". Athaya's whole body slumped, she only realized then that she was hoping Keiran would fight for her,_ for us_ the back for her mind whispered.

She rolled off him and turned away taking care to not let him see a tear escape her eye "get out" she whispered  
"what?" Keiran said attempting to grab her shoulder, she spun round at him not caring if he saw her cry anymore  
"ARE YOU DEAF, I SAID GET OUT!" Keiran stood there helpless, opened his mouth a few times as if he was going to say something but thought better for it. Instead he sighed and left the room. Athaya sunk to the floor clutching her chest. She would fight, she thought. Tonight, I'll leave Stormwind and as if to finalize her decision she looked in the mirror and gave herself a slight nod.


	4. Recklessness

It was dinner time and Athaya was sitting across from Anduin, she realised she hadn't asked him what he thought about all of this. _DOES IT EVEN MATTER? HE LOOKS PRETTY PLEASED WITH HIMSELF EITHER WAY_ that part of her brain chimed, that part of the brain she usually liked to suffocate into silence (it wasn't very optimistic to say the least). She eye'd him down as if the intensity of her glare could melt him, slowly she grabbed her knife and stabbed the sausage on her plate. Anduin swallowed, was he breaking out it a sweat? She caught Keiran's eye he was standing to the side of the room on guard, she gave him her worst death stare and he replied with the kind of eye roll he would do when she would come up with some outrageous plan that meant SERIOUSLY AYA GROW UP. So she would listen to him, but not this time. This wasn't the time for growing up, she was sixteen for Elune's sake. Varian and his closest colleagues were watching the silent exchange between the young ones with nervous attention and obvious amusement. "So...Anduin" she started and the table went silent, as if it was even possible to get quieter than before "If we are..." she struggled to say the words" wed, will I still be able to fight?" Anduin was clearly trying his up most best to think of an appropriate answer when Varian stepped in "Athaya, you wish to fight?" His expression was a mixture of amusement, curiosity and was that... admiration? She cleared her throat "Yes, yes I do. I hope to become a ranger, I've always dreamed of leading into battle" she stared at Anduin and Varian pointedly " I only ever wanted to lead in battle, fights are my comfort zone, leading the Alliance in political events is not". This declaration caused a few gasps from some of the table guests.

Anduin was severely pissed off inside, didn't the bloody elf know that he didn't want any part in this either. He smiled inwardly of course she wouldn't, if he was to ever agree with Athaya on one thing it would be that she was a fighter. It was something he admired about her usually but in this situation it was downright inconvenient, he needed to explain to her what the situation was so they could work _TOGETHER_ to get out of this god awful arrangement. It wasn't that Athaya was undesirable, my god desirable didn't even begin to explain her and what made her even more delectable was that she didn't even realize it. Athaya was stunning and he'd seen her train before. When the girl was in action she was a goddess wrecking hell upon her foes, he often thought about riding into battle with her... Just not as her husband. Tonight he thought, I shall explain it all to her tonight. With that decided he spent the rest of dinner avoiding her glare.

Athaya went through her mental checklist, food...check, water...check, Healing supplies...check. Repair tools...check, spare clothes...check, money...check, camp supplies: flint,pillow,blanket ( one for her and one for kahli), rope...check. She then assessed her armor and weapons, all her gear was tightened accordingly with her bow strung to her back and knife in her boot and upper arm. She threw on her cloak, it was dark wool to blend in with the night. She contemplated whether or not she should alert Keiran but thought better of it, he had a life here who was she to ask him to leave it for her? With one last longing thought she slipped out her window before she changed her mind. She walked the roof her eyes peeled for night guards, she steadied her breathe and thought of the millions of times she snuck out in Darnassus, she can do this. Once out side the keep she focused on keeping her walk steady, to fast or two slow and she might draw the attention of someone for looking guilty. She walked in the alleys of Old Town to avoid the main areas when she passed a tavern where a dwarf was leaving, Grimlock!. She began to follow him, keeping a steady distance when he made a strange turn into a particularly abandoned ally. Before she could think twice Grimlock had her against the wall with a dagger to her stomach ( he couldn't reach her neck) "Why are yer followin me, who do yer work for?" the dwarf growled. "Grimlock" she whispered "It's me" He looked at her face and backed off. "Anduin's lass" then remembering his manners he kneeled, and she sighed.  
"Please, please don't do that. I'm not his lass" she said glumly making quotation marks around 'lass', Grimlock studied her face his own expression softening. "Yer don't love him do yer lass" and she sighed, the dwarf awkwardly embraced her. " Are yer running away?" he asked quietly and she nodded, the dwarf thought for awhile before grabbing her wrist "then I'm going to help" he said with determination "come lass, we are taking the tram to Ironforge" and with that Athaya for once let someone else lead her.

Anduin had been standing outside Athaya's door thinking firstly of an appropriate reason to be visiting her chambers at night without looking pervy and to stop her from promptly slamming the door before he got a chance to say what he came to say. "Light guide me" he groaned, this was impossible not to mention she was probably armed. He opted to just knock on her door hoping to appeal to her better nature._ IF SHE EVEN HAD ONE_ his mind snorted. Anduin knocked...and knocked...and knocked. No answer, Athaya doesn't seem like the kind to just sit in silence, no, the girl would be throwing chairs flipping tables. Come to think of it he hadn't heard a noise at all since he's standing there ( and he hated to admit it but it had been a good few hours). Slowly Anduin creaked open her door, empty. Maybe she was blowing steam off at the sparring ground, yes that does seem like Athaya. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHATS LIKE ATHAYA doubt spoke in his mind. Anduin made his way to the grounds, empty save a few warriors. By this time Anduin was starting to panic, what if she was kidnapped? A few commoners at Goldshire had heard about their declaration of marriage, he gasped what if they had kidnapped her for money? He thought again, no, no commoner could take Athaya down, especially not silently...Still he couldn't shake the feeling something bad could have happened. He made his way to alert his father... and Keiran. He couldn't believe it, Athaya was gone.


	5. Grimlock's Quest

Keiran was sparring when he heard the news, two guards were talking amoungst themselves Keiran overhearing them. Two thoughts crossed his mine, firstly being why didn't anyone tell him? Secondly why didn't she tell him, surely she must know he would have gone with her. With Keiran so deep in thought his partner managed to catch him off guard delivering what would be a killing blow if they weren't using practice swords. The other boy looked at Keiran his expression softening as he helped him up "Athaya?" He asked, Keiran looked at the ground. Training time was up and Keiran wasted no time getting to the throne room, partly because he needed to be assigned to find her before she went far and partly because he didn't want this new found courage to desert him. After all King Varian was intimidating. He boldly walked straight into the centre of the room ignoring the bystanders horrified looks, he knelt. "Your grace, I seek permission to go after Athaya". There was a moment of silent before Varian spoke, "rise boy" he did, daring to look up at at Varian's face, he saw he wore a soft expression. "I have my best rangers on the team, if anyone will find her they will" Keiran slumped, he was afraid he'd say that. Anduin much to everyone's surprise stepped forward to address his father "Much due respect, but if anyone is going to find her I guarantee it will be Keiran." He paused a moment "and it's not so much finding her that will be the problem, it's bringing her back that will be the challenge" he gestured to Keiran " again, he being our best bet".

Athaya was sitting across from Grimlock on the tram, she was studying him, engraving every detail of him into her mind. "Lass, I'm a dwarf not a darkmoon faire exhibition" Grimlock chuckled and Athaya looked at the ground in false shame, "why are you helping me?" she asked looking up, she saw Grimlock's shoulder's move dramatically as he sighed "I had a wife once, we were both from highborn families so it was an arranged marriage. She fought me every step of the way, she was miserable at first and I couldn't stand that I had brought sadness to something so beautiful, something that was mine, something that was supposed to feel safe by my presence." Grimlock cleared his throat "she came to love me after time, and the moment she told me I had never felt more blessed...it was long before she was with child" he smiled as a small tear ran down his cheek, when he spoke next his voice was husky with emotion " it was a little girl, my little girl. I swore that day that I would never see her miserable and the girl would only know love. From me and her mother right down to the man she chose to marry" He cleared his throat. "Alas, I did not see my daughter marry she and my wife were killed as a warning to the dwarf clans to let the Horde pass through our lands. Try as I might to rally our forces to make them pay for what they done the clans looked the other way. So I reannounced my title and learnt the ways of the rogue, to hunt down the exact men who had killed my world." there was a pause before he started to speak again "once my task was done, it still wasn't enough. I had remembered my daughter through acts of violence, I had no way to redeem myself...that is until you, you remind me of her you know, willful, headstrong, beautiful and too troublesome for your own good. So I help you, as tribute to my daughter, I will see marriage of love in her name even if she is not the one to be wed". Athaya hugged the dwarf.  
"Your daughter would be proud" and handed her handkerchief to the dwarf, which he took gratefully but said "tell anyone of this and you won't live till your next birthday"  
Athaya laughed "I beat you at 16 I'll have no problem come 17". Grimlock's mouth dropped.  
"sixteen?!" he said in disbelief  
she raised an eyebrow in confusion "yeh, so?"  
Grimlock closed his mouth "I just thought you'd be older" Athaya laughed  
"everyone assumes so, said I would have a better time appearing older if I wasn't so reckless"she looked at her surroundings "as you can see I don't exactly heed their warnings"  
The pair laughed together "Grimlock, where exactly are we going"  
"First lass, we shall hide in Ironforge until Varian is satisfied you are no longer in Stormwind and then we shall travel back to smuggle ourselves to a new land, one hidden for years by the mists. They call it Pandaria, have you heard of it"  
Athaya stiffened"I have".


End file.
